Interference
by alaskan-horse-crazy-girl.1
Summary: This Bella is not the same Bella as in Twilight. werewolves, vampires, and. . . archangels? Bella or Izzy /Michael. All characters to Steph. . . except Michael he is all mine. Check out its a good story. It will get intense later on in the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella isn't the Bella in Twilight she isn't as blind (theoretically) she doesn't take as much crap. Edward goes a little possessive and starts to show signs of abusiveness.** **There are werewolf's and vampire's and something else, but hardly no one known's what it is, or have ever heard of it, what does it have to do with anything you might ask? You will see in the third or fourth chapter maybe later. **

My life has never seemed to be normal. My dad and mom divorced when I was young, they fell in love at an early age. I moved to Phoenix, Arizona and have lived there nearly all my life. Until the summer I turned sixteen I moved back to the small rainy town called Forks to live with my dad.

As I went to school and reconnected with old friends, I realized that nothing is as it seems. Currently my best friends are a vampire and a werewolf. Don't ask me how I managed that one, because all you will be answered is bad luck, good luck call it what ever you want.

Edward Cullen, boyfriend, beautiful beyond belief is a vampire, as is the rest of his family. His adoptive parents Carsile and Esme Cullen, his sister's Alice and Rosalie, both married to Jasper and Emmet, Edwards brother's. Now they are not related. Even thought it is strange still.

Now my best friend for all purposes is Jacob Black, I grew up with him, his dad is my dads best friend. Although my two best friends are mortal enemies. He is a werewolf, or shape shifter. **(I am not going to go into that much detail because you guys know the rest and if you don't read the book first!)**

I have been dating Edward for a year now, and I'm not going to tell you everything is peachy. Being chased by thirsty vampires, having to deal with the Voltaire, and everything else has token its toll on our relation ship. Not to say it was different from when we started.

His lips gently pressed against mine, just like always, not ever rough, although now I wish it would be. I slowly intensified the kiss, just like always getting carried away.

He gently laughed. "Bella, Bella, I know you all to well." Pushing me away.

"I know you to well to" I tried to hid the acid in my voice but a little came creeping out. I hoped he didn't hear it but all to well he did.

"You know why I am worried, I want you to, I just can't hurt you I don't want to hurt you." He looked strained and I felt bad, I didn't want to pressure him but he was making it difficult to be around him.

"Then change me, then we won't have to worry about it." I told him, I had thought up this conversation a while back, thinking it would have no room to argue with.

He didn't answer he closed his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"There's the problem in this relation ship you won't do anything to help it, one way or the other I'm damning myself just thinking about it." I growled out, jumping of the bed and going down stairs.

He could be so impossible, don't want to damn you by turning you, don't want to damn you by having sex with you! It's a double edged sword get cut or thumped either way you go.

"Hello Bella" Esme greeted me with a warm smile. All my anger slowly seeped out at her smile.

"Hello Esme" I hugged her. She was like a mother to me.

"Do you want lunch dear?" She asked.

"That would be nice, I could make it myself though, I don't want to bother you" I told her.

"Nonsense. I can't cook for any of my other children so please humor me" She countered back, I couldn't argue with that.

I nodded and sat down at a bar stool.

"Hey little sister, trying to get it on with Eddie boy?" I heard Emmet's booming voice laugh, followed by a smack.

"Ouch! What did I do?" He asked rubbing his head as he walked into the kitchen.

"You know what you did Emmet." Esme said, I could tell that she was fighting a laugh.

"No I don't" He smiled innocently. "Ah speak of the devil and he shall appear"

I felt hands wrap around my waist, I sighed. Act like nothing ever happened.

"Someone's grumpy this morning" Alice chirped skipping into the kitchen. She smiled at me, I stuck my tongue out at her.

Living with this family is hell, can't live with them, can't live without them.

**So this is the first chapter, hopefully you like it, go easy on me it will get better. It is my first/second fan fiction I fell through on my first cause I got bored with it. . . So hopefully this one will be good! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter, I'll make it a little longer this time. I'm going to try to get this story done as quick as possible for you guys. Enjoy! **

_Living with this family is hell, can't live with them, can't live without them. _

But it was true I was in a bad mood, I was sexually frustrated and I had just about enough, everything about our relation ship consisted of him being the protector. It felt like I wasn't his equal, and wasn't that one of the biggest things in a relation ship? Being equal?

Esme handed me a delicious looking sandwich.

"Thank you" I smiled up at her.

"Your welcome dear." She walked over to Carsile and started talking, to fast for me to make out.

I learned to eat around a house full of vampire's at first it was really weird, cause no one else was eating with me and just staring at me but now I ignore it.

As soon as I was done I was being drug away by Alice.

"Alice! What in the hell are you doing?" I asked trying to pull away, useless.

"I need to talk to you, and get you try something on!" She said the last part louder.

I huffed taking a seat on her bed. She started at me tapping her foot.

"So what is wrong with you and Edward?" She asked inclining her head.

"Nothing is wrong with us" I tried she wouldn't have it.

"Something is wrong or is going to go wrong. I saw you curled up in a corner, bruised and crying and Edward had something to do with it." She urged, she sounded scared.

"I. . . I don't know what is going wrong. I am mad, it has been a year and he hasn't down anything! I try and he pushes me away. I feel. . . I feel like he doesn't want me at all." I told her shaking my head as I did, I sounded like a baby.

"Hmmm." She said. Pacing. "Think of something else, um. . . Think that you are going to try to get Edward to. . . Do something."

I thought what she asked for, that was already what I was hoping for.

She sat for a minute. "Your future hasn't changed, what ever you are planning to do, don't do it. I don't want to loose my new sister." She warned me, pulling out a dress.

"Now lets play dress up Bella!" She sang out. I groaned what was I going to do?"

**(Later in the day)**

As Edward dropped me off at my house I started getting nervous. How was I going to tell him? Alice and I thought up possible things to do, to get Edward's head out of his butt.

He leaned down to kiss me, I moved away, he looked confused.

"Edward, I. . . need a break to thing about things. I. . . I'm confused and hurt. I. . . just" I thought of how else to say it.

"I understand." He said pulling back.

"I still want you, I still love you and your family, I just need to thing" I tried to make it better but it still seemed to make it worse.

"You need a best friend, not a boy friend?" He asked looking at me.

"No, I. . . it's the exact opposite, I need a lover, but I don't have one." I let my head fall in my hands.

"You have a lover, you have me" He said, confusion on his face.

"You are more like a good friend with kissing benefits Edward. Whenever I try to take it a step further, you stop me, am I that untouchable?" He started to say something but I cut him off "Don't you dare pull that your to breakable or your bloodlust crap, I'm done with it I can't take anymore excuses Edward, it hurts." My strong side was slowly crumbling.

He stayed silent for a minute or two.

"I'm sorry that I can't be the person you want. We will get married and then I will turn you, that is how the plan is going to go. If you want to try some other things, think some up. I am sorry that I am hurting you, and I am sorry I didn't catch on earlier."

He took my face in his hands.

"But I agree with the break, nothing will change, but maybe you should spend some time with some of your other friends." He suggested. I nodded.

"Ok, now go to bed, get some sleep." He said hugging be briefly, releasing me to go.

As I walked upstairs to my room, I just couldn't think. I was so tired, mentally and physically.

I collapsed on my bed, instantly falling asleep.

_**?POV**_

I drained the gallon of water, breathing hard. Much better, I hadn't drank anything in a long time, dangerous but I had to hid, people were catching on, or rather vampires.

It's funny how they don't know about us. We have lived beside them for all eternity, but many don't even know our name.

Suras is what my kind are called, or Gods. Although we are far from it. Most human's when they see us, think Angel. But we are far from an angel, more like a archangel. Banished from heaven, god himself. Although I was not alive at the time of that, that was happening thousands and thousands of years ago, human's were just a twinkle in god's eye per say.

I shook my head trying to focus. I folded my wing's in, tightly against my back putting a shirt over and walking out of my apartment. It was almost time to move, people would be getting suspicious of me, I couldn't have that.

I think it would be a great chance to move back to my small home in Forks Washington. I haven't been there in over thirty years.

_**EPOV**_

"Alice" I hissed.

"Yes brother dear." She said sounding innocent. _What did I do this time?_

"Why is Bella acting so. . . strange?" I asked.

"It is not for me to tell" She answered. I could tell she was trying hard not to think about it.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" I growled.

"I can't say." She shook her head before jumping out the window, leaving me to wonder.

_Does she love you anymore? Is she really your mate? Maybe she like's someone else._

No she can't, she loves me, and she is my mate she has to be.

_No she doesn't _

**It was a little longer not to much i'm still thinking what to do. . . Who is the new guy? More importantly what is he? And what does he have to do with anything? He's going to come into the picture soon, in maybe a couple chapters like two or something. Hope you enjoyed comment on it I would like that, tell me what I am doing wrong or right, if you like the story, be kind though please ****J **


	3. Chapter 3

_**BPOV**_

I yawned and stretched, shutting off my alarm. I didn't want to go to school I just wanted to sleep. I made my way to the bathroom brushed my hair, teeth, and went back to my room to get dressed.

_God that's weird._

I thought as I walked over to my window and closed it, I didn't remember opening it.

"Edward?" I whispered. I didn't hear a thing, that is creepy.

I quickly got dressed and started my truck heading to school.

As I entered the parking lot I looked around for Edward's car, and I didn't see it. Where is he? Oh, yeah he's probable upset at what I said last night. . . Crap.

I need to learn when to shut my mouth, I can't say anything it's like a double edged sword. . . Get cut where ever you go.

Biology was lonely, I had to be partner's with Kevin. . . Not that it is a bad thing, I just don't like him that much and it didn't help that Mike was staring dagger's right threw him. I chuckled at that.

As soon as I was out of the class Jessica attacked me! I jumped and let out a little scream.

"It's just me Bella calm down" She said dramatically.

"You don't usually sneak up on me like that." I growled.

"Sorry but I have something to tell you!" She giggled, this MUST be good.

"Ok go ahead we are going to lunch anyway." I sighed.

"There's a new guy in town, he is gorges! More then Cullen if I dare say so" she tried.

"What is his name?" I changed the subject a little, she got pissy on that subject she still liked Edward a lot. . .

"Michael Arcaway, different last name I have never heard it before" She quickly got distracted. I swear she was to be born blonde.

"Any way later!" She said flipping her hair and heading over to Lauren. It was amusing to see her run off to Lauren. They were both bitches when they were by each other, Jessica is okay by herself.

I looked over, Edward was still not here, but Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were sitting at their regular places.

"Hey" I said as I sat down.

"Hey sis, what did you do to Eddie? He's gone all weird" Emmet chuckled.

"I told him I was going to take a break. . . I needed to think." at that Rosalie smiled widely.

"Finally! You are coming to your senses. I might be able to stand being around you now!" She laughed. I frowned.

"She means that in a good way Bella, that's just Rose" Jasper explained feeling my confusion and sadness.

I nodded and started to eat my food. They talked amongst themselves.

"How is Edward?" I asked Alice.

"He's upset but he will be back in two days or so." She told me, smiling trying to reassure me. I nodded getting up when I heard the bell heading to another boring class.

As I got home I just gave up falling on the couch. In five minutes I was out.

"_Bella" a strange voice called me._

"Bella wake up" Someone shook me, I opened my eyes gasping.

Oh, Jacob. "Jake what are you doing here?" I asked stretching.

"Billy wanted to come out and watch the game with Charlie, I tried to call but I got worried when you didn't answer either phones." His eyes turned darker for some reason. They quickly lightened again.

"Were is the blood sucker?" He asked me.

"Jacob, be nice even if he is what he is." Billy said. That was nice of him. . . Sort of.

"He is gone for a couple of days. I told him I needed a break and he got upset so he left for two days." I told him.

"Finally Bells!" He said happily picking me up and crushing me to his body.

That got me angry. "I didn't break up with him for the same reason's that you are thinking" I growled out. "You could be a hell of a lot nicer considering it is my house." I pushed against his chest. Although he could have held me there he let me go, seeming hurt.

"I have to make diner what would you like Billy?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"What ever you want to make Bella, I didn't want to intrude." He answered sitting down on the couch.

"Spaghetti it is." I hissed walking into the kitchen getting busy.

"Bells don't be mad at me" Jake finally said after standing there watching me for a few moments.

"I am mad at you! You always can't be the better person, always. . . Always being childish! Well guess what! I get caught in the middle of it! You want to know why I broke up with Edward?" I asked eyeing him. He suddenly got stiffer and nodded his head.

"I broke up with him because he wouldn't fucking touch me" I hissed out. His eyes flamed at my statement. "I am getting sick and tired of being breakable, and untouchable." I stuttered out the last part, my self defense slowly breaking down. "Unlovable" Tears welled at my eyes, I forced them back.

He was silent for a few minutes before I felt his arms around my waist, I tried to move out of them.

"I could love you Bells, I do love you" He whispered in my ear.

"You did not imprint on me, and I think of you as my brother nothing more. It would not work" I told him.

"The hell with imprinting! Its not like I'm going to anyway." He growled.

I yanked out of his grasp spinning with fire in my eyes.

"The hell with it! What is going to happen if you imprint! I will be stuck there just like Leah! I don't want that! And don't pull that I can fight it crap! If someone is going to be destined with you then I am not standing in their way but. . . I will save my heart the trouble. As I said I only think of you as my brother." I took a deep breath in.

I looked up into his eyes. He was shaking and his eyes were on fire. He breathed in trying to calm down. His eyes softened, and he looked like he was trying to grasp something.

"Bells. . . I'm sorry, I just love you. I can't stand to see you with _him_, it's unnatural. He isn't normal, you could be way better off, I know it. If it's not with me them it's with someone else, I can feel something's going to go down and it's not going to be pretty. Don't stand in the way of someone, I don't want you to get hurt, I understand where you come from with the imprinting, and. . . I would try to fight it." He looked broken. "I'll be friends, if that is what you want"

"It's what I want, and what I need" I answered. He opened his arms, wanting a hug.

I walked into his arms and hugged him. "Thanks Jake" He nodded.

"Sure sure"

It went a dreamless night that night. Not a sound.

_**MPOV**_

I sat in my newly remodeled home, something was missing. It was to quiet for my liking. Ah, I needed a radio.

Tomorrow I would be 'starting' school. I chuckled at the thought. I recounted the times I had went to so many different schools. High schools of course. Forever in my twenties I would be. Until I ended my life or someone else chose to end my life for me.

My name was always Michael, but I would always change the last name. For better cover from. . . Suspects.

I stepped in my open shower turning it on and embracing the cold water as it turned to warm. I spread out my wings, shaking them under the constant spray. I ran my hands threw my hair, leaning up against the wall. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

I wrapped a towel around my waist laying down on my bed, I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. To my bodies displeasure, I fell into a deep slumber.

_Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep. _

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock, crushing it on accident. I groaned I would have to buy a new one.

That was the one bad thing with super strength, couldn't help but break, or crush things.

I folded my wings in and pulled a shirt over my body, along with some pants.

I jumped in my jeep, driving to the place where I would be spending the most time at for the next year and a half.

This time I was pretending to be a Junior, moved from Florida.

I forgot how rainy and wet this town is, it has its beauty's though. For someone who liked the outdoor's it would be perfect. Heavily wooded and green, it has wildlife and a good job market.

I pulled into the parking lot, parking next to a old beater truck. It had to be at least fifty years old, big and orange. I smiled I loved those kind of trucks. But I preferred to fly. Inside was a girl. Long wavy dark brown hair with strands of gold mixed in. Her eye's were a fire chocolate, with specks of other colors mixed in. She was a beauty, head turner.

She looked over at me, I smiled, she smiled back and nodded heading towards the school.

I followed, a ways behind her. It was hard with the smell of the humans blood, but thank god I wasn't a vampire, I would have died by now.

My diet was weird next to the other creature's I lived next to. I could eat just about anything. But it mostly consisted of liquids. Water, juice, blood. Solids upset my stomach, and I would often puck them up after words.

I was the closest thing next to a shape shifter, to being human. Besides the blood thing. I was warm blooded, I wasn't pale as plaster, and my skin wasn't like concrete, you could dent it, but you couldn't cut it or break it. I was almost as indestructible as a vampire.

I walked up to the office after the girl was out of my sight.

"Hello" I said to the secretary.

"Hello what can I do for you?" She asked smiling.

"I am new here and I would like my schedule please ma'am." I answered.

"Name please?" She asked.

"Michael Arcaway" I almost stuttered as I said my last name.

"Ah, here we are, have a nice day, come ask any questions if you need to" She told me sweetly before getting back to her work.

"103" I muttered to myself.

It was amusing to watch the girls fawn and drool over me. It got annoying at a point, definitely when they had the nerve to fallow you around.

As the class's went by, I got bored. _This is going to be a very long year, what have you gotten yourself into?_

I could always 'move away' again and get out of school, but that would be strange. People, and vampire's would notice.

I stepped into Biology class, noticing the girl from the parking lot here. She looked up and smiled. But looked back at her biology book quickly. I frowned, this was new I'm not used to girls turning away.

I heard a high pitched giggle, god please spare me and take me back to heaven or kill me. I turned to see the blonde girl skip up to me.

"Hi Michael" She purred at me. Rubbing my arm.

"Hi, um what was your name again miss?" I tried to be polite.

"Jessica" She giggled out.

"Jessica, I would appreciate it if you would get your hand off of my arm, it is rather. . . Annoying" I told her flat out. With humans I learned it was better to tell them flat out.

She got this shocked expression on her face removing her hand. She quickly managed her expression.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing it" She smiled.

I nodded and walked to the teacher.

"Mr. Banner?" I tried to get his attention.

"Yes? Oh Michael. Hmm. You can sit next to Bella for today. I have a student switching out of my class today so tomorrow you will be sitting next to Alice." He first pointed to the brown haired girl from the parking lot, and then to what I would assume to be Alice.

I held back a growl. I didn't know for certain. But from what I could smell. That girl was not human.

She caught my growl and let out a low hiss. Her eye's turned slightly blacker.

I moved to my seat, the back of my neck hairs standing up. I would maybe have to switch out of this class.

I sat down in my temporary seat.

Bella looked up.

"Hello Bella is it? My name is Michael" I reached my hand out. She took it. When our skin touched something happened, I couldn't begin to explain it.

"It is, and it is nice to meet you" She gasped out. At the sound of her voice this cracking sound erupted in my ears, making me wince in pain.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes, migraine" I lied. Whole shit this fucking hurt. It felt as if someone was ripping me apart from the inside out. And as soon as it came, it was gone.

I held my head in my hands. I sat up.

"Ok, it went away" I said. I would have to figure out what that was, and what just happened, I feel different.

"That's good, I don't like it when I get them, so I feel your pain" She laughed. I smiled.

Maybe I could handle this class.

**Ok so how was that? I haven't had a review out of 17 viewers. I would like some feedback cause I don't know how I am doing. . . It was longer this time I got into it. I will have a lot of time this week so I will be getting chapters out left and right. **

**So Michael is his name, does anyone know what he is? Is there confusion? And what on Earth just happened? If anyone needs questions answered just shoot me a review or message I will answer!**


	4. Chapter 4

"_That's good, I don't like it when I get them, so I feel your pain" I half-heartily laughed. He grinned from ear to ear. _

Well Biology wasn't that bad without Edward there, Michael made it pretty funny.

I walked to lunch, and was stopped by Alice.

"I am not going to be here the rest of the day, me and Jasper are going to go home. . . I need to discuss something with. . . Carsile." She told me, she looked on edge.

"Discuss what? What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing you need to worry about right now. Nothing is wrong. . . Yet." She said before waving good bye and walking with Jasper out of the school.

Something was wrong, I was calling bull shit.

I got my lunch and sat down at my empty table. I shook my head, I always ended up like this. . . Alone. I needed to find better friends.

"What's up Bell's, why are you all alone?" I heard Emmet's voice coming up behind me.

"Because everyone left, well except for you and Rosalie." I answered.

"Oh I'm sorry, I won't leave my favorite sister" He chuckled at the last part pulling me into a hug.

"Emmet. . . I . . . need to breath!" I wheezed out. He laughed as we sat down.

I ate for a while, then I heard Emmet hiss a little, I looked up to see him stiffen.

"What's wrong Emm-" I was cut off by Michael's voice.

"Bella?" I heard him say.

I turned around to smile at him.

"Can I sit with you? I can't handle the little posy that was following me. . ." He sighed out.

"No problem, you will get used to it." I smiled at him.

"I'm not sure I will." He groaned shaking his head, then stiffening when he looked at Emmet and Rosalie.

"Oh, Michael this is Emmet, and this is his girlfriend, Rosalie." I added the girlfriend part, was that was what Emmet has so. . . Worried over?

"Nice to meet you, Michael." Emmet said, slowly letting his hand out to shake Michael's hard. I was shocked, Emmet did realize that, that would hurt him? Michael winced but shook Emmet's hand.

"So Michael you new here?" Emmet asked.

"Yes, moved here from Florida." He answered. I thought I caught a smile in his voice but if it was there it was gone in a split second.

"Interesting, have any girlfriends?" Why was Emmet. . . Oh he was worried that Michael was stealing me away from Edward.

"I did, but I broke up with her when I moved, long distance relation ship's don't work for me." Michael answered.

"Cool man, me neither" Emmet broke his frown into a smile.

They started talking about random stuff, but I couldn't help the edge that was in the air, so sharp it could cut you in a split second.

Charlie went fishing with Billy tonight, so I was left alone, I didn't mind it. . . But I couldn't help but feel like I was getting watched.

I warmed up some left over spaghetti, turning around and looking up into someone's eyes.

I screamed, spilling my spaghetti.

I realized it was Edward. I took a deep breath in.

"Jesus Edward! You scared me almost to death." I growled, picking up my plate and the spaghetti.

"Sorry Bella, are you ok love you seem on edge" He purred into my ear.

"Well, you up and leave, then Alice acts all weird and leaves in the middle of the day, yeah I might be a little freaked." I hissed out, he was pissing me off.

"I am sorry love, I was upset, I had to think about some things." He told me kissing my neck. It felt sooo good. No I was still thinking.

"Edward. . ." I tried not to moan out.

"Yes love" He asked hissing lower.

"Stop" I said hard.

"But why love? Isn't this what you want?" He asked, his hands sliding under my shirt.

"I am still thinking!" I yelled yanking out of his grasp and turning to face him.

He looked pissed, this wasn't my Edward.

He pinned me against the counter, pressing himself against me. He growled into my ear.

"You wanted this, I tried to tell you. Do you fell how much I want you? This is for you" He grinded against me, kissing me hard.

I pushed against his chest, struggling in his arms.

He moaned pressing harder into me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled useless against his lips.

I just fell limp. This wasn't working, I stayed still hoping it would work.

His hands traveled up my shirt, cupping my breast. I screamed.

"Stop! Please Edward! I'm sorry! Please stop" I begged sobs starting in my chest.

"Get off of her" I heard a voice growl. Edward was yanked off of me. I looked up from tears in my eyes to see Jacob towering over Edward, Charlie and Billy behind him. Billy looked shocked, Charlie looked murderous.

Edward's eyes narrowed, then they turned back to his normal color. He stuttered.

"I. . . I'm sorry Bella" He stuttered out. "Excuse me" He fled out of the house.

I was breathing hard. Sharp gasps.

"Are you ok Bells?" Jacob asked, pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried.

I didn't hear from Edward that weekend. Carsile called, apologizing for his son's actions. Charlie calmed down after listening to him. Jacob stayed with me the first night, I convinced him I was fine. I was better, I was shaken up that day, but I was much better today.

Sunday night I was sitting in my bed when I heard a tap on my window. I looked over to see Edward. I grabbed the phone, ready to dial Jake's number. Edward held his hands up.

"I. . . want to apologize Bella. . ." He said looking ashamed. I nodded for him to come in.

I waited.

"I. . . I am not going to make excuses for what I did. I feel so ashamed. I don't know what came over me, I wasn't aware of what I was doing, but, when I realized what I did, I. . . I am so sorry Bella." He said hanging his head.

I waited. Thinking.

"I am not going to forgive you, not yet. What you did. . . I can't explain the feeling, hurt, fear, anger. I am not sure I can fully ever forgive you" I told him flat out.

He looked at me pained eyes.

"But, I want to remain friends. I miss Esme and Carsile. Alice and Emmet. Even Rose" I told him.

"I am not denying you their presence when ever you want to see them you can" He answered.

"Thank you, but Edward, I think you should leave, I will see you tomorrow" I said, looking away.

He nodded, looking like he wanted to embrace me but leaped out the window. I shut it and locked it, it wouldn't do much but at least. . . I don't know.

I walked into biology, finding Michael's eyes immediately. He smiled brightly at me, I smiled back, looking at Edward. I dark look was present on his features as he looked at me and Michael.

_Michael is very fond of you._ He wrote on a sheet of paper.

_He is new here so I hung out with him while you were gone. Everyone needs friends._

_I can't read his mind, at all._

That's weird. . .

_It is. _

"Mr. Cullen have something to share with the class?" Mr. Banner said.

"No sir. Bella was just giving me the run down on what I missed in class. Could I get the paper's I missed from you sir?" Edward said innocently. I wondered who else he used that on.

_Does he use it on you?_ My mind thought

No he doesn't he loves me. . . I think.

_See there is doubt there._

I sighed, getting back to paying attention to Mr. Banner.

Edward walked me to my locker and then to lunch. He wasn't doing anything wrong, so it felt wrong if I tried to tell him to go away.

We sat at the table and everyone started to chat. That was until Michael sat next to me.

Emmet chuckled. "Michael man, you picked a perfect table to sit at today."

_**MPOV**_

"_Michael man, you picked a perfect table to sit at today." Emmet chuckled breaking the silence._

Oh, so the vampire didn't like me sitting next to his supposed girl? Well I didn't like him sitting next to my mate.

I had figured out that, that incredible pain that I had felt was a sign that my soul had loved someone more then god. My dear friend and mentor had told me that it was very rare for our kind, usually we found our mates in each other, some human's, few vampire's and other's. Because vampire's and shape sifters and my kind all were kind of enemies it was very rare for us to find a mate in each other, nearly impossible.

If what happened to me happened to a vampire, he or she would change her or him by biting the person, putting venom in their blood. For a shape sifter it didn't matter, they could die natural from age. For my kind it was more complex. We could change our mate's into our kind, but it was dangerous. I didn't understand it.

Supposedly it was like a vampire, we had our own venom. But it was in our blood, and if consumed by the wrong person, not your true mate, they would die.

I have heard multiple ways but that is the most common. They sometimes would grow wing's, it was very painful, sometimes they would just get the strength and our other qualities.

"You ok Michael?" Bella asked, worry in her voice.

"I am great, I was just thinking of something." I told her, her facial expression changed to happiness.

"Bella what are you doing this weekend?" I asked her, I was hoping to spend some time with her, maybe see what she felt for me.

"Um. . . Nothing planned yet, why?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"I was going to go hiking with some friends and wondered if you would care to join me, I think you would enjoy it." I told her flashing her a smile. I heard her heart falter. Edward must have heard this to because a murderous look crossed his eyes.

"Bella? Hiking?" Emmet boomed laughing. "Have you seen her walk, she trips over thin air.!"

"I do not Emmet, I have gotten better." She growled at him. She was cute when she was mad.

"Don't worry I'll catch you if you fall" I said assuring.

"Ok" She managed to get out "It sounds like fun"

Edward sprung up, he looked to be shaking. "Bella can I talk to you, alone?" His eyes darted to mine.

"Okay" She said following him.

"Jasper, what are his intentions?" I heard Alice whisper, if I were human, I wouldn't have caught it.

"His emotions are unstable, he is murderous, sad, lost, and I can't get a reading on all of them" He said quickly. "Keep an eye on him, I don't like it" I looked over to see Edward shaking her.

"_Edward let go you are hurting me" _I heard her voice say. He shook her harder, growling out something. I looked to Alice and Jasper, they were shocked, Emmet stood up. I was beyond murderous, someone was hurting my mate. I was quicker, I stride over to them pulling Edward back by his neck. Swinging him around to smash him back against the wall, he dangled a foot of the ground.

"Do not touch her again, I will have your neck." I growled in his face.

"Michael, put him down, people are watching" I heard Alice whisper. I dropped him stepping back, looking over at Bella, she was wide eyed, looking at Edward then I.

I quickly ducked out of here. This was great, the vampire's knew I wasn't human. I would have to pay there coven a visit.

_**APOV**_

He smelled off, maybe his blood was disease ridden. That's all I would have guessed, same with everyone else, even Carsile.

But when I saw him rip Edward off of her and pin him against the wall with ease I knew he wasn't human. I was careful not to run over to Bella and Edward, but it was hard.

"Michael, put him down, people are watching." I whispered to him. He let go of Edward, looking to Bella, and then fleeing.

I looked over to where he disappeared, but quickly went back to Edward. He looked at me, I was beyond mad, he hung his head, getting up.

"You are not going anywhere. We are all going to go home and talk to Carsile about this. Bella you are coming with me. Edward you are going with Jasper and the rest. Now let's go check out." I growled, commanding.

No one argued.

"Ms. Cope?" I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Yes dear?" She said, dazzled.

"We all have an appointment we must go to, and Bella isn't felling well, she would like to go home. I don't have a slip but I could call Carsile?" I asked.

"No need Alice dear, I will just call him later and confirm it, Bella dear, you can go home." She said looking worried.

"Thank you very much Ms. Cope" I said turning and dragging Bella out the door's towards her truck.

"I will meet you all at home" I told the rest. "Come on Bella, we are going to take your truck."

"But. . ." She started to argue.

"Bella, it is for your safety, I was wrong in my vision, I should have seen it, but you are not safe with Edward right now and I am not going to let you out of my sight. I would kill myself if I knew I caused your death, now please spare me until we figure this mess out." I told her begging.

"Ok Alice." She grumbled.

We drove to my home. I was not sure what was happening. The future was blank, and I didn't know what caused it, I was going to find out if it was the last thing I was going to do.

**Ok! Long chapter here, but I just got going on it and here is what you get! Hopefully it was good, give feedback on it I would love to hear it. So everything is unraveling it's self. **

**Bella is Michael's mate? How do you think I did on that? Cheesy? Tell me what you think! I will try to get more chapter's up. -thank's! Alaskanhorsecrazygirl**


	5. Chapter 5

_We drove to my home. I was not sure what was happening. The future was blank, and I didn't know what caused it, I was going to find out if it was the last thing I was going to do. - __**Alice's thoughts from last chapter**_

Alice pulled up in their drive way and parked my truck in front of the house.

Before I could think Alice was opening my door for me. "Come on Bella, I have to explain some things to Carsile."

I nodded, following her into the house.

"Why Alice, Bella, what are you two doing out of school?" Esme asked, confused.

"We are all out of school. Something happened today and I would like to discuss it with everyone present." she explained to Esme.

Once we had everyone seated Carsile began to talk.

"Alice, would you care to explain what is going on?" He asked her.

"A few weeks ago, I noticed Bella unhappy about something, and I had a good idea what the cause of it was." She began. "Bella was beginning to be unhappy with her and Edwards relationship and I had a vision of the outcome of a decision she was going to make. It didn't end well, so I advised her on a new plan, to take a break, think about what was happening."

Carsile nodded, encouraging her to continue. So far everyone remained quiet.

"That is when my vision changed. Edward has. . . . Changed for some reason or another. He is not thinking rationally around her, and I believe it will cause her death." Everyone gasped, Edward growled.

"I would never hurt her" He snapped.

"Oh really, you were doing such a fine job shaking her to death in the cafeteria!" Rose hissed at him, wow I didn't know Rose cared.

He growled.

"Back to the dilemma, I didn't realize it at first, but a new student arrived at school six days ago, maybe a week. I already talked to you, having been worried. He smelled off, not human, I thought it was his blood but his act today at school showed he isn't human." She told.

I wasn't stunted at this, I had been around different creatures for more then two years now.

"He isn't vampire, nor is he a shape shifter, I don't know what he is" She shook her head.

"What happened when you were at lunch dear?" Esme asked.

"Michael, the new student has taken an interest in Bella, and that set off, a new side of Edward, he took her aside and was growling at her and shaking her. Jasper couldn't get a reading on his emotions they were all over the place. Michael ran over to them, flung Edward back and slammed him into the wall." Esme gasped while Carsile looked on confused.

"Edward how could you?" Esme scolded. I could tell she was lost of words, but I didn't want her mad at him, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Esme, in all due time." Carsile calmed her down.

"I don't know if this is all connected but, I can't see his future, Edward can't read his mind, and Jasper can barely see his emotions." Alice added.

"I believe it is time we talked to this. . . Michael and straightened things out, and found out what his intentions with Bella are."

"I couldn't agree more" We turned to the sound of the voice. I gasped, it was Michael, but. . . He. . .

**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE! I have writers block and i don't know what to write after this. . . I don't know what you guys would like, and everything i write sounds. . . wrong, cheesy! PLEASE help me out here! Review or send a message to me! - thankyou a bunch you guys rule, alaskanhorsegirl**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Enjoy I had to think about this a lot that is why it took so long, sorry I couldn't update that fast. . . a lot of things going on to.**_

_**-**__** Alaskanhorsegirl **_

_**

* * *

**_

"_I couldn't agree more" We turned to the sound of the voice. I gasped, it was Michael, but. . . He. . . __**- From last chapter.**_

He stood there in the door way, almost casual. He looked. . . I couldn't come up with a word for it. His skin seemed tanner, not like Jake's but he wasn't white. His long dark hair hung slightly in his face and he didn't have a shirt on which made the view a whole lot nicer.

It was when I was admiring him that I noticed what hung at his shoulders. Black wings.

He was an. . . _angel?_

Could vampires have wings? No he's not a vampire he has warm blood and he eats.

"Michael" His voice rolled off my tongue to easily like it was meant to be there like a prayer. I felt this aching to be next to him, not like with Edward, which I rarely felt now a day's.

Edward growled at my voice. Michael's eyes shot between mine and Edwards.

"Bella, you should come over there" Edward said, worry, jealousy and anger laced into his voice, worry the lesser of the three.

"No" I told him. "Michael what are you?" I asked getting up and slowly walking over to him, I couldn't help my feet, they naturally moved towards him. I heard a hiss followed by a series of growls. Michaels eyes widened. The next few things that happened was a blur.

Michael lurched forward, his wings folding around me, along with his arms. I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. At the same time that I heard what sounded like two trucks smashing together, I felt me and Michael skid back a foot and a half. Michael hissed, moving me behind and under his wing, opening them.

I opened my eyes, I was outside on the porch. I looked over to the door, and quickly moved out of the way. Michael was backing up growling and hissing, it sounded so animalistic, not like a vampires (they sounded like a cat). Michael didn't sound like anything I have heard.

Edward was stalking toward Michael. His eyes were jet black, his lips curled over his teeth. His eyes moved to mine, _oh shit._ I thought as it clicked together. Edward leaped at me, Michael grabbed his leg, pulling it back to him. Punching his face, then pinning Edward up against the house.

Emmet and Jasper came over to Michael, pulling them apart. Emmet had Edward in a iron grip.

"Get Edward out of here Emmet, Jasper help him." Carsile said. Jasper let go of Michael, and went to help Emmet.

"Edward, I want you to calm down. You've embarrassed Esme and I" Carsile told Edward. It looked like Edward was fighting back a growl. But at Carsile's voice his eyes turned more to their normal color.

As soon as they were out of sight Carsile turned to Michael.

"I apologize for my son's actions, he is not himself right now. Would you come in and maybe we could talk like to civilized people." Carsile took Esme into his arms and walked into the house, motioning for Michael to follow him. I walked after Carsile, Michael following.

"Please. Sit" Carsile gestured for Michael to sit in a recliner. It was the first time I noticed Alice and Rosalie were standing next to the stairs their faces unreadable.

"Rosalie, Alice would you care to sit down?" Carsile asked.

They sat down next to me, not speaking a word.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever.

"Ok, well it seems like you all know my name. You are all probable wondering what I am, and I will tell you now that I am not an angel, I am a archangel or as some like the Voltaire call my kind Suras." He stopped.

"God's?" Carsile said it more like a question.

"Yes, I assumed it was because we looked a lot like angels, so we have a connection with god in some way, but that isn't the case at all." He answered.

"Hmm. . . So archangel's I have never heard of such a thing before, in all my years. . . Are your kind much like our's?" I could tell the scientist side of him was coming out.

"In a way I would suppose, we can drink blood, although we can eat human foods to. Although solids are much like if you eat human food." He scrunched up his face, it looked cute.

"Interesting" Carsile murmured, deep in thought.

"We have super strength. Our skin is like yours, but a human can dent it, just not penetrate it. We are warm blooded, our organ's work like a human's, just without the diseases." He explained.

"How long can you live?" Carsile asked.

"Indefinitely I suppose." He answered.

"You have no venom?" he continued his questioning.

"Yes. But it's in our blood. You see it's hard to explain these things to you because you are the one's we are enemy with."

"I respect your wishes if you do not feel comfortable sharing this information then it doesn't need to be shared." Carsile answered.

"I will share it with you, because you are different. I see the way you are with human's you do not drink from them." he countered.

"How did you know that?" Carsile questioned.

"I have come across other vampire's like your selves. They told me what they ate, and your eyes are golden." he answered like a pro.

Carsile nodded.

"Why are you so intrigued with Bella?" Alice piped up.

Michael's eyes narrowed at her question.

"I don't understand it very well yet, but I am drawn to her. There are not many of my kind to discus the feelings I have for her, but from what I have heard, she's my. . ." He stopped. I didn't want to hear any more. I knew what he was going to say and I didn't want to hear it. I got up, and looked at him.

His eyes looked sad, and scared. I felt my heart wrench, and I felt that pull to him stronger now.

"I am so confused. Who am I supposed to be with? Edward? You? Jacob? What is a pixie going to confess love to me to?" I busted. I shut my mouth looking away.

"I'm sorry Michael. I'm just confused right now. Between every mystical creature I'm confused, my best friend is a werewolf, my ex-boyfriend is a vampire who also said I was his mate, and now you say that I am your mate to?" I asked.

He looked at me, and seemed to be thinking "I am sorry Bella, that you had to go threw this. I can leave if you want me to, but I can tell you that you are not going to be safe with that guy" he pointed out the window to where Edward disappeared. "And from what I understand, this" he motioned between me and him. "Is much like the werewolf's imprinting. It will hurt like a bitch, when ever you think of me, or any time. You won't be able to stay away from me, or me to you"

"God I don't want this decided for me!" I yelled, walking out of the door. Leaning on the railing, I didn't even realize it was raining until now.

I turned to the stairs and sat on them leaning against the railing. What was I going to do?

_**MPOV**_

"_God I don't want this decided for me!" She yelled walking outside._

I felt angered, but it quickly faded into sorrow, sadness.

"Michael, she has been threw a lot. I am surprised she hasn't had a mental break down. Edward left her a while back, and demanded that we leave with him, but I couldn't, some left some stayed. Bella went to find Edward after an incident and saved his life. Her werewolf friend says he loves her, Edward says he loves her, but I think it is more of the singer for him." Carsile told me.

I nodded.

Alice, I think got up. "I'm going to see where Bella is, she is going to get sick if she stay's out longer."

"So can I start questioning you again?" Carsile asked me once Alice was out of the house.

"If you want." I wanted to be annoyed but I couldn't, he was just curious.

"Can you change your mates?" he tilted his head.

"We can, but you have to make sure it is your mate. Or you will die, I said we have venom in our veins, and that's how you change someone, they drink your blood."

"Then how did you become of?" He asked. Ah, unlike vampires we can have children.

"Archangels can have children, it is rare, but we can. It's like a thousand to one." I gave him the statistic.

"I just happened to be that one" I whispered under my breath. Growing up what I am isn't easy. Parents weren't always around. They are dead now, killed by Voltaire, and it was a long time ago. I now have two adoptive parent figures. Deanna and Adam, they are nice people like these parents right here.

"It is very interesting. There is so much that we don't know, it amazes me." He smiled.

"Vampire's can have children, well the fathers, male's with a human or archangel." I told him.

His eyes widened and he stared at me.

"They can?" Rosalie I presume said.

"Yes, but with your. . . Leader's it wouldn't be wise." I told her, she looked like the person to jump the gun and do it.

"They are half human, half vampire? But that has to kill the. . ." He stopped.

"The mother, and yes it does. It has happened before, but the Voltaire have. . . Disposed of them quickly, along with the parents" I eyed Rosalie. She hissed.

"Rosalie!" Esme scolded her child.

"Sorry" Rosalie murmured.

"What about your leaders?" Esme asked me.

"My kind has gentler leaders. They keep our kind a secret but, our kind are docile, we do not usually cause trouble. If we do, they remind us and it usually puts us in check, but sometimes they dispose of trouble makers. We try to keep out of the way of the Voltaire. Some of us have powers, like yours. Mind reading, controlling, moving things, shields physical and mental. Among other things, but I am unaware of my powers if I have one." I told them.

"Interesting. Our son Edward, is a mind reader, our daughter Alice can see the future, and Jasper is an empathy. The rest of us don't have any sort of power." Carsile told me, leaning on his knees.

I turned towards the sound of foot steps. I saw Alice and Bella walk in. Bella had been crying, and Alice had a hand around her waist. My instincts were screaming at me to protect my mate but I didn't want to upset Bella, not any more then I already have.

"Can I talk to Michael alone guy's?" Bella asked, looking at her feet, and chewing on her lip.

"Of course dear, let's go see if we can find Emmet, Jasper and Edward." Esme said leading them all out.

I looked up to Bella, she was nervous I could tell by the way she was fiddling with things and not to mention I could smell it in her blood.

She looked out the window's to see if she could see them, then turned to me.

"I'm sorry Michael." She whispered.

"For what?" I asked.

"For getting mad, and emotional, and being messed up." She shook her head.

"Don't be, I don't blame you. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to. Bella, you are not messed up, you are human. Caught up in things you shouldn't be, and if you are meant to be, then it is okay to break once and a while." I told her. She shouldn't think she is messed up for being emotional, and needing a break from different things.

She nodded, and looked like she would fall into one of the chairs, but remained standing. She looked up.

"Are you hurt?" She walked slowly closer to me.

"Not really." I answered. I wasn't going to tell her I was, it would heal fast enough.

"Not really? Where are you hurt?" She asked. She was a smart one.

I held out my wings, then wrapped them around the front of me so she could see the scrapes along the top of my wings.

"See not that bad, they will be healed in half an hour." I told her. She stepped forward and stroked my wings.

"Be careful, the are sharp." I warned. She felt it one more time before taking her hand away, I folded them back against my back.

"Wow, you look like you don't even have them." She walked around me.

"One of the things we can do to blend in more." I answered her unsaid question.

"They are beautiful." She said as she came around to the front of me. I chuckled.

"In a manly way" She added. Nothing like that to kick up my ego.

* * *

**Ok so how did I do? Do you like the stuff i threw in? I know it took me for ever to update but here it is! Review tell me how I did and stuff, if you have any tips and pointers or stuff. **

**- thanks! Alaskanhorsegirl. **


	7. Chapter 7

"_In a manly way" She added. Nothing like that to kick up my ego._

_**BPOV**_

Ok so I think I was over the emotional state. Michael was the same Michael that I had made friends with two weeks or so ago. It didn't seem like that long, but what does?

Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Carsile had joined us again. You could tell there was tension in the air, but everyone was at least trying to make the best of it.

"So did you guy's find them?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, we did" Esme answered smiling. You could tell she was sad that her son was acting this way, and I felt bad. "Edward has calmed down, but Carsile thinks it's a mental thing, that he has had all these years." Esme took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Esme." I told her, and I was. I feel bad that I had sort of caused this, now I wasn't going to think that I was the soul cause of this but. . . I couldn't help but feel bad.

"It's not your fault dear. I don't blame you what so ever, I was sure you would leave him when he left you but you didn't, you have a good heart dear and I am so proud that I can call you my daughter." She smiled, if she could I think she would shed a few tears.

"Thank you Esme, I do think of you as my mom." I smiled back. Esme was like my second mother, or first if you would. Renee was my mom, but she was more of a sister to me, never like a mother.

The door opened and Emmet stepped through. He smiled at me.

"Give me the word little sis and I'll kick his ass, Carsile wouldn't let me, but I figure if I get your permission it would be alright. Since he tried to eat you." I laughed and shook my head. Just like Emmet.

"Sorry Em, I think Carsile and Esme would be disappointed in me if I said yes." He pouted.

"Fine but if he does one more thing, I'm going to kick the living shit out of him" He promised.

"Language Emmet." Esme scolded. Emmet nodded.

Jasper walked in with Edward behind him.

"Does anyone want to know anything about Michael?" Carsile asked, looking at Michael to make sure that was okay.

"I would like to know a little more about him." Jasper said, I could see the war side in him, or as Alice called it 'the major'. God it was almost disgusting, Alice got really turned on just thinking about it, I tried very hard not to.

"Anyone that would not like to hear it or they think will get violent I would like you to leave." Carsile asked. Rosalie went upstairs'.

"I think I'm going to go shopping" Alice said with a little to much enthusiasm, Edward growled. Carsile shot him a glare.

"Edward?" Carsile asked. Edward shook his head and sat down.

"Ok then, would you like me to tell them or would you?" Michael asked Carsile.

"If you wouldn't mind it is your story to tell." Carsile politely declined.

"Ok so my kind although we look like angel's are not, we are archangels. Some like to call us the Suras, or as Carsile pointed out, 'Gods'. We have super strength, like you. We can hear, smell, see just as good as vampire's and shape shifters. Our skin is much like your's, but it can dent, but human's can not penetrate it. The only thing that can would be my kind, vampire's, or shape shifter's. An archangel's wings are razor sharp, and bullet proof. Our diet consists of manly liquid's. Solid's don't go will with our digestion and its much like you and people food."

"What liquid's do you drink?" Edward hissed out.

"We can drink water, juices, blood, and other liquids." He said.

"Now do you have the throat burning like a vampire?" Jasper asked curious.

"Not so much, we do faintly, but we don't kill on impulse. If we were to say not eat for, um two weeks or so yes we would act much like you." I saw his eye's drift towards me. I looked down.

"We are venomous but it's in our blood. That is how we can turn our mate's, but only our soul mate's or imprinter's." he didn't mention that if someone drank his blood that they would die, I wonder why?

"Who is your imprint?" Edward said darkly.

Michael's eyes narrowed at Edward but his voice was calm. "That is not something I'm going to share with you"

Edward growled.

"Bella, I don't want you near him" Edward said to me. It wasn't a question it was a command and I got pissed off.

"I shouldn't be near you! You almost killed me what three times this past week!" I shrieked at him.

"That's different" He said grabbing for straw's.

"It's not any fucking different, and you bloody well know it!" I yelled back at him. He pursed his lips, I was wondering why no one was interfering at this moment?

"I can make my own decision's. I am not a little girl, I have a brain that works!" I hissed.

"Remember when you left me?" I asked him, he nodded. "You said that you didn't want me, you didn't love me, but I took you back anyway. When we were together before that, you said that if I wanted you to go, you would go."

"Well, I don't want you any more, I don't love you anymore. I am not going to say I love him" I pointed to Michael. "Because I barely know him, and no amount of what ever the heck you guys have is going to make me love either one of you."

"But Bella. . ." Edward started, I cut him off.

"Don't Edward, you are only making it worse." I said, walking out of the living room into the kitchen.

Even if Michael didn't tell Edward who his imprint was I was sure Edward knew, and I had an unsettling feeling about it.

_**ESMEPOV**_

I felt so bad as Bella left into the kitchen, I wanted to go comfort her. But as a mother I knew she needed space.

"Edward, I hate to do this, but if you can not behave around Bella, and give her what she needs. You are going to have to leave. I don't want you or Michael fighting on my property. I don't want any harm, physical or mental to be done to Bella. If I hear of any of this sort, I will not hesitate to remove you from this planet." Carsile finished with an edge to his voice. I gasped, I knew that Carsile was angry but not this angry. I nodded though, because I felt the same way, Bella was just as much family as the rest and I didn't want her to have any more pain.

"Carsile, Esme, I apologize for any damage to your home I caused. And I apologize for disturbing you and your family. I will stay in touch, but I think it is time that I leave, I have used up my welcome as it is." Michael rose out of his chair.

"Would you come to talk with me Michael for a while? If you don't mind." Carsile asked.

"As you wish." They walked up to Carsile's studies. I got up as soon as they were out of sight and walked into the kitchen to find Bella. She was sitting in a bar stool with her head in the hands.

"I am so sorry dear" I told her, stroking her shoulders.

"It is not your fault Esme." She said trying to smile for me, I could tell she was straining though.

"Just like it isn't your's dear." I pointed out to her hoping she would understand it. She was just caught up in something she shouldn't have been in, it wasn't her fault that Edward had a disorder, or he had some baggage.

"I know, is Rosalie and Alice mad at me?" She whispered to me.

"Bella I am not mad at you." I heard Rosalie's voice say as she walked into the kitchen. "I am just. . . Confused on the situation, maybe envious that you have guys flaunting over you. But I don't hate you and I am not mad at you." I was proud of Rose, I knew it took a lot for her to say that.

"Alice is not mad at you either, if she was, which she couldn't. You wouldn't be here." Rosalie smiled at Bella, but Bella cringed.

"Rose" I reminded her.

"My point is we are uneasy about Michael, and Edward. I haven't seen Edward like this in years. We are weary about Michael because we don't know him, and he doesn't smell that great." Rosalie scrunched her nose up at the reminder of his smell.

"Michael doesn't smell good to you?" Bella smiled.

"He doesn't smell as bad as the werewolf but, he doesn't smell that great, like. . . He smells like a burnt firey smell. It's weird because I like that smell usually, but his smell isn't like that I can't explain it correctly, can you Esme?" Rose asked me.

I shook my head. "Carsile explained to me that he smells different to everyone else. Some it may be a child hood memory that you didn't like. To me he smells like a bird." I chuckled. "When I was a little girl, I remember having chickens, and boy they smelt bad."

They laughed.

I heard Jasper walk in. "When I first met him, he smelled like. . . Death. But now he just smells like a person with bad blood, like Alice said."

Bella jumped but stayed calm. Jasper.

"Sorry Bella for scaring you" He chuckled. "Alice is on her way home, she sounded very happy, and Bella. A warning for you, she went shopping for you, don't know what the gal bought but, I'd recon you stay clear."

Bella's eye's widened. "No. . ." she wined. "Huh. . . Anything to make Alice happy right?"

"She is getting you into what ever she bought regardless darling" Jasper shook his head.

It was good that everyone was semi happy right now. After every little event, regardless if it was big or small, I would have thought everyone would go into panic mode.

_**MPOV**_

"Thank you Carsile, I appreciate that very much" I shook his hand and walked down the stairs.

I sniffed for Edward, but what smell there was of him was thirty minutes old already. Where is he. . .

I heard Bella's laugh from the kitchen, and I reluctantly stayed away. I didn't know what she felt, or if I would ruin the moment.

"Thank you again Carsile and I am sorry for any damage, I will pay for it." I told him, I did feel bad about it, but my mate was in trouble.

"No worries Michael." He smiled.

"Thank you Esme and I am sorry for any damage" I said loud enough for her to hear it. She walked from the kitchen to the door way.

"I am sorry Michael, and it is alright, there wasn't much damage." She smiled.

"I will be in touch." I said. "Good bye." My eye's flickered to a sad face in the back ground. I realized it was Bella. I wasn't saying good bye to her though. Not for very long.

I jogged out to the road and unfolded my wings, felling the muscles on my back contract as I pushed off.

I felt a stab at my heard. Maybe this was going to be harder then it already was.

_**BPOV**_

_He didn't say good bye to me. . . _my mind thought.

Oh stop. It's not like you love him, or even care about him.

_But you do care for him, you might not love him but you are going to in time._

Ugh!

"Bella what are you so mad at?" Jasper winced.

"Nothing." I tried to act happy. Then I heard that giggle.

"Bella!" Alice sang.

"Crap. . ." I groaned, Jasper chuckled. I glared at him. He stopped looking away.

"Don't be like that Bella, come on I have to show you stuff, and talk to you" She smiled at me taking my hand and leading me up to her room.

There was bag's every where.

"This is all for me?" I asked. I think I might have a heart attack.

"No, sadly not, you would hate me if I did that. Two or three bags are for you." she said pointing to the ones on her bed.

"Don't tell me that they are dress's." I groaned. Shoot me now.

"No, they are very high quality. . . Jeans. Very nice shirts and the other bag, I can't show to you right now." She smiled at me. I glared murderously at her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. If you scowl like that you will have a permanent line on your face." She teased. "I promise you that everything will turn out, what I have learned from my years, is that it has to get worse before it gets better." It was true, but how bad did it have to get before it got better?

"Don't worry so much Bella" I heard Jasper say.

"I'll try!" I whispered loudly.

"Hmm. . . You know what you need Bella?" Alice said, a sparkle in her eye.

"Ummm. . . No?" I said not catching on.

"You need a night out." She sang. "Jasper! I'm going to call Peter and Char!"

"Wait? What?" I said worried.

"You need to go out. We are going to go to a club." Alice laughed evilly. "School's almost out! You need to celebrate. Don't worry I will get you an I.D."

Crap. . . Well make the best of it, and anything for Alice. Right?

**So how did you think of that one? Sorry that I haven't been able to update daily but every other day.**


	8. Chapter 8 Party!

**Okay so if you guy's don't like this chapter I can re-write it! Just tell me. . . Okay? I told you it would get a little intense. . . But it don't think this is to bad. Some of this is a song. . . So. . . **

* * *

"Alice I'm not sure about this" I whined.

"Don't worry Bella. You are going to be with hmm. . . Four to six vampire's, I don't see anything. . . Bad happening so your good." She paused mid sentence. "Did you talk to Charlie?"

"You paused there don't think I didn't caught that, something is up, don't know what it is but something's up." I hissed as I slipped into the dress Alice gave me. "And yes I did talk to Charlie, I said we are going camping with Carsile and Esme, so I'm safe for the weekend."

I looked in the mirror. I looked better than I did when I first moved here. My hair had lightened amazingly into a caramel color, defined streaks of gold and brown. I had trimmed up, hanging around people who run fast and don't eat does that to you. My skin wasn't as pale, but I had been going tanning and hanging in the sun when it was out.

The dress went good with it to, a orange red at the top, slowly turning to a dark red, almost brown, then at the bottom a deep golden color.

"Bella I am very happy that you love your self, but we are going to be late if you don't let me do your hair" Alice groaned. Then she stopped.

"On second thought your hair looks great." She ruffled my hair a bit then said 'perfect'.

"Come on Rosalie! Emmet! Jasper, is Peter and Char here?" Alice yelled and whispered at the same time.

"Coming!" I heard Rose and Em yell.

"They are at the club as we speak Darlin' don't fret babe" He murmured into her ear. She giggled. Talking to him.

Huh. . . I'm not jealous.

"Bella come on!" Rose squealed, jumping up and down.

"God vampire's don't even get drunk, and you guys are freaking out." I laughed at her.

"Yeah, but we sure can dance, and you will be getting drunk." she laughed pulling Emmet in the car. Yeah ha! That's not going to happen.

"Bella you are taking the Corvette!" Alice yelled.

"Alone?" I squeaked.

"No, Char is going to ride with you!" A girl appeared at her side, I jumped.

"Sorry" She laughed.

"It's ok, nice to meet you" I said extending my hand. She took it shaking it lightly.

"Nice to meet you Isabella, I know everyone calls you Bella, but mind if I call you Izzy? I had a child hood friend who called herself by that." I cocked my head to the side, I never heard of that before.

"No go ahead, I can't promise I will respond the first time but I'll try." I smiled I think I like her.

"Okay lets get going Peter is waiting." She said skipping to the Corvette. She slid in the passenger seat. Crap I was driving.

I slid in, following Alice and Rose. They sped off.

"Izzy come on step on it, if your gonna keep up with the family you gotta drive." Char laughed out.

I sped up a little. Oh god. . . 70. . . 75. . . Let's not go any faster.

"Honey shift." Char reminded me. . . Oh yeah. I shifted. . . Oh shit. . . 80. . . 85. . . Wait I see them. Holy crap they are going fast.

I was so lucky this was a straight road, if it had corner's I would be dead.

"So. . . Which club are we going to?" I asked nervously.

"Sinder City" She answered.

"Uh. . . What's it like?" I asked chewing on my lip.

"Dancing girl, disco ball, bar, music, um drunk people?" She looked like she was thinking of what else, please don't be more. . .

"I think that's it, I could be wrong." She laughed. "Don't worry, I'll kick people's ass if they touch yours."

"Great." I groaned out, I hate Alice.

I shifted down as we entered Seattle. I followed Alice into the neon lights.

"Ok come on Bella, let me hear you sing I want to know your potential" She grabbed her I-pod.

"Uh. . . What song?" I asked.

"A song that would be playing in the club." She told me before I heard Keisha come on. . . (Groan)

"Come on!" she sang.

"blah blah, blah coming out of your mouth with your blah, blah" She started singing. . . I like this song, but I don't know all of the words.

She glared at me.

"I don't really care where you live at, just turn around boy let me hit that" I started singing along with her.

"Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat, just show me where your dick's at" She sang louder.

Oh god I don't really want to sing this. . . .

"Just cut to the chase kid, cause I know you don't care what my middle name is" I started getting into it. We pulled into the parking lot. Holy crow. . . Its big.

"I'm goanna be naked when your wasted." I hissed out while Char sang.

Emmet opened the door.

"Stop corrupting my little sis, that's my job" he lifted me up and set me down.

"Oww. . . Sorry Emmet. Maybe Rose and I could make it up to you later?" She wiggled her eye brow's.

"Sorry babe, but the only one who see's this is Rose" He pointed to him. God immature.

We walked into the club right for the beginning of 'Love Games'.

"I.D's" a bouncer asked. Alice showed him all of ours.

"I wanna take a ride on your disco stick." Char growled and jumped on this guy wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him. She was crazy.

"I thought I liked her. But I think she is crazy" I whispered to Alice.

"Oh that's Peter, her husband." She chuckled. God it was loud and there was a lot of people. Alice drug me to the bar.

"Strawberry Margarita!" She yelled to the bartender. She handed it to me after paying.

"Drink it." She ordered. "Don't chug it though." I took a sip of it. Huh, not to bad. . . Wow this was really good.

"Ok don't order to many of those." She ordered. Anything alcohol I wouldn't.

_**APOV**_

I knew she would, but a little fun wouldn't hurt, I didn't see any thing bad happening, like I told her. I think Michael was going to show up, but I wasn't sure, he kept switching from yes to no.

Char and Rose were going to get Bella to sing. That was going to be funny.

"What are you thinkin about Darlin'?" I felt Jasper's cool breath on my neck.

"What's going down tonight, and I was thinking we should dance" I looked up at him with my best puppy eyes.

"Darlin I don't know if I can dance to this" He chuckled. 'this' was an awesome song. Not to much rock or rap.

"Oh you can." I chuckled as I skipped out to the dance floor. He followed me. His hands slid to my butt. I turned around in his arms so his hands rested on his thighs.

"See you can dance to this." I chuckled.

_**RPOV**_

"I hate how all those girls drool over you." I hissed, but. . .

"But I do feel special, because you are mine" I purred against his lips.

"Oh Rosie don't do that, I'm going have to do ya right here if you do" He laughed his booming voice. Way to ruin the moment Emmet.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

He looked around. "She's with Char. . . Ha-ha by the end of the night's she's going to be wasted."

"Keep an eye on her, she's not going to be happy with herself if she does anything." I groaned. Neither would I, I would feel so bad.

"Look at the pixie Em" I playfully growled. He looked over.

"Ah!" He screamed covering his eyes. "Alice don't do that to Jasper!" He wined. Alice was grinding into Jasper.

"Oh quit it, it's not like you haven't done this before anyway" She hissed at him.

"That's different, it's with Rosie" He wiggled his eye brows. I smacked him.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asked playing hurt.

"You know what." I said. Huh. . .

"Em let's get Bella to sing" I pulled him towards Char, Peter and Bella.

As we got up to them I could see Bella was a little tipsy.

"Rose!" She cried. "Peter and Char are the best!"

"Yes they are. Char. Bella want to sing with me?" I asked. Char nodded, Bella looked like she was thinking for a little bit.

"Why not." She shrugged, my mouth dropped, I didn't actually think she was going to do it.

"She can actually sing pretty well." Charlotte said.

"It's not that I just didn't think she would." I whispered in her ear as we walked to the stage.

"What are we singing?" Bella peeped up.

"Umm. . . We will see." Char said. Her eye's glistened evilly.

"Not to bad now Char." I warned. She nodded.

"Bad romance guy's" Char announced. We were handed mikes.

"1. . . 2. . . 3" I said. _**(Head's up if you don't want to read the song, skip the next little bit I know it's really, really boring just wanted to put it in there. Sorry for the inconvenience) **_

"Caught in a bad romance, Caught in a bad romance" Char and Bella sung.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah, Roma, Roma-ma, GaGa, ooh la la" We three sung.

"Want your bad romance" Char sung.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah, Roma, Roma-ma, GaGa, ooh la la" (All three)

"Want your bad romance" Char sung.

"I want your ugly, I want your disease, I want your everything as long as it's free" Char and I sang.

"I want your love, love, love, love, I want your love, I want your drama, the touch of your hand, I want your leather studded kiss in the sand, I want your love, love, love, love, I want your love" Bella and I sang.

"(Love, love, love, I want your love)" Char sang in the background.

"You know that I want you, and you know that I need you" Bella sung in a whisper seductive voice, dude this was working out way better then planned, but two vampire's and a human, so.

"I want your bad, your bad romance, I want your love and I want your revenge, You and me could write a bad romance" Bella and Char sang.

"I want your love and all your lover's revenge, You and me could write a bad romance" Caught in a bad romance, Caught in a bad romance" Char and I sang.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah, Roma, Roma-ma, GaGa, ooh la la" Bella sang

"Want your bad romance" Char sang alone

"I want your horror, I want your design, 'Cause you're a criminal as long as your mine, I want your love, love, love, love, I want your love, I want your psycho, your vertigo stick, Want you in my rear window baby your sick, I want your love, love, love, love, I want your love" Bella and I sang.

"(Love, love, love, I want your love)" Char sang in the background.

"You know that I want you, And you know that I need you" Bella sang again in that voice.

"('Cause I'm a free bitch, baby)" Char and I said in the background.

"I want a bad, bad romance, I want your love and I want your revenge, You and me could write a bad romance, I want your love and all your lover's revenge, You and me could write a bad romance" Char and I sang.

"Caught in a bad romance, Caught in a bad romance" Bella sang.

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah, Roma, Roma-ma, GaGa, ooh la la" Char and I sang.

"Want your bad romance" Bella sang again.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah, Roma, Roma-ma, GaGa, ooh la la" Char sang.

"Want your bad romance" Bella and I sang.

"Walk, walk fashion baby, Work it, move that bitch crazy, Walk walk fashion baby, Work it, move that bitch crazy, Walk, walk fashion baby, Work it, move that bitch crazy, Walk walk passion baby, Work it, I'm a free bitch baby" Char and Bella sang.

"I want your love and I want your revenge. I want your love, I don't wanna be friends" I sang.

"Je veux ton amour et je veux ton revenge, Je veux ton amour, I don't want to be friends (I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance), I don't wanna be friends, (I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance), (Caught in a bad romance), I don't want to be friends (I want your bad romance, I want your bad romance), I don't wanna be friends, (I want your bad romance), (Caught in a bad romance)" We all three sung at different times. That was confusing.

"I want your bad romance, I want your love and I want your revenge, You and me could write a bad romance, I want your love and all your lover's revenge, You and me could write a bad romance." I sung.

"Want your bad romance, Caught in a bad romance" Char sang.

"Want your bad romance, Want your bad romance" Bella sang.

"Caught in a bad romance" I sung. "Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah, Roma, Roma-ma, GaGa, ooh la la" We all sang.

"Want your bad romance" We all finished.

If I would have to calculate, half of the people clapped and cheered the others were dancing and drinking, some booed.

_**BPOV**_

Wow, my voice is scratchy, no more singing for me, but I think I did pretty good.

Rose and Char and me walked over to Alice and Jasper and Peter and Emmet.

"Hey guys how did we do?" I slurred in a scratchy voice.

"You did wonderful Darlin" Jasper said smiling.

"No more singing for you" Emmet said. My face fell was I that bad. "Oh no! You were great, but I don't like how the guys are staring at you" Oh, what the guy's weren't staring at me.

"Don't be silly Emmet, Jasper and Peter are not staring at me." I chuckled.

"No silly the other guys in the club, no more drinks for you" He ordered. I chuckled.

"But the drinks are making my throat feel better." I complained.

"Drink water then" He chuckled at my complaint.

"Let's dance Alice! I haven't seen you in forever!" I said pulling on her arm until she complied and went with me.

We made our way through the crowd to near the center. I started dancing with Alice.

"I didn't know I could dance" I laughed.

"That's because you have had what six margarita's and some other things?" Alice said. I nodded.

I felt hands wrap around my waist and pull me to someone. Cold hands? No warm, I'm good.

"Hey babe want to dance?" Some one whispered in my ear. I nodded. He pulled my hips roughly back to his in a swirling motion.

_**MPOV**_

Okay fine I'll go. I decided, run to the motorcycle start it before you change your mind.

I ran to my motorcycle and started it, spinning it out of there. Where did I hear they were going to be? Oh yeah, um Sinder City.

I swerved through traffic. Getting on the high way and booking it.

I really didn't have the patience for people who liked to race motorcycles. At first it was funny, but when they didn't let up it was annoying. For instance this orange Challenger to my right.

I dropped the clutch and pulled into a wheelie, dropping out of it and shifting up into the highest gear and going full throttle. I think the fastest I had ever gone on a motorcycle is 133. That was on the German Autobahn.

I slowed down as I got closer to Seattle. I pulled into the Club parking lot and ran to the door.

"I.D" The bouncer said stepping in front of me.

I handed it to him. He handed it back to me and let me through. Jesus Christ almighty, I am not sure I am going to be able to find Bella, even with super enhanced eye sight.

I looked around I saw Emmet and Rosalie. Bella must be near them. I scanned across the crowd until I saw Alice and Jasper. Right next to them was Bella, dancing, grinding. . . Into a guy. I growled.

"Ohhh. . . Hey tiger, want to dance?" A blonde haired girl walked into me, her breath smelled of alcohol.

"Sorry mis, I prefer brunettes." I walked around her. Towards Bella, and her dancing partner.

I got within five feet of them I heard Bella whispering 'Michael, Michael'. I drew in a shaky breath. I tapped of the guy's shoulder. He turned his head around to look at me with a glare.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Mind letting go of my girl? Before I rip your arms off of her?" I snarled at him. He opened his mouth then shut it. He stumbled back and nodded. Pushing threw the crowd. Bella turned around, frowning then her mouth turned up in a smile.

"Michael! You're here! I wished you were here, it would be more fun if you were here." She said. She was drunk of her rocker. I caught the snarl that wanted to escape out of my mouth, I am going to kill who ever took her out. I felt her arms wrap around my waist, and my anger seeped out. I sighed.

"Want to dance?" She slurred.

"Maybe later babe, who brought you here?" I asked.

"I brought myself!" She said excitedly.

"You came by your self?" I hissed out.

"No silly, Alice, Rose, Char, Jasper, Emmet and Peter are here to!" She giggled.

"Lets go find them" I coaxed her along.

I sniffed, that's not any vampire I recognize. "Izzy! Who is that?" I heard a girls voice hiss.

"Oh this is Michael!" She said. "He is an angel-" I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Oh so your who Jasper mentioned. Come on back, the rest of the group is sitting at the table." She motioned us to follow her.

We walked threw the crowd to the other side of the club.

"Michael so lovely for you to join us" Alice beamed at me.

"Like you didn't already know" I chuckled.

"Well you kept changing your mind, so I guessed, which I didn't like very much." She added.

Huh, future seeing vampire left in the dark, I'll remember that.

I sat down next to Emmet in the booth.

"What's up man?" Emmet boomed.

"Not much. Came here, saw Bella drunk dirty dancing with a guy, alone." I hissed loud. "So I told the guy to fuck off and then I am here."

"Who let her get drunk anyway?" I growled.

"Alice" Everybody said.

"Oh come on it's not like you didn't let her have any vodka Char" Alice said. "I kept an eye on her, don't worry she was in good hands"

"I'm going to worry about my-" I caught my self "Her"

Bella was asleep on my chest, her hands gripping my shirt.

"Well human's asleep, time to head home?" Emmet suggested. Wow, that's the first intelligent thing I have heard him say since I got to know him.

"Don't feel so surprised, Emmet can, rarely make rational decisions." Jasper chuckled.

"I guess, and yes Emmet" I answered them both.

"Ok hand me Izzy" The girl reached for Bella. I growled.

"First of all Bella is staying with me I'll take her home. Second who are you?" I asked.

"Sorry, guess that was my bad." the girl backed off, smart. "I am Charlotte, this is my husband" She motioned to the Vampire that looked like he was going to lunge across the table at me. "I am friends with Jasper and Alice, I don't mean Izzy, or Bella harm."

"Ok sorry for not introducing you two." Alice said.

"It's okay. Sorry for growling" I nodded to Charlotte.

"No problem." She shrugged. I got up, carrying Bella or Izzy to threw the crowd. I liked that nick name.

Some teens were not moving out of the way. "Move" I growled.

"Go around." A boy laughed.

Alice went around me and pushed them aside. "Okay mind if I go threw you?"

We walked out the door. I walked over to my motorcycle.

"Your taking her to our house on that thing?" Rose asked.

"I thought I was taking her home?" I countered.

"We are not leaving her alone with Edward like he is." Jasper explained.

"Well I'll take her to your home." I told him. He nodded.

"Your more then welcome to stay." Alice chirped.

"But you know I will be staying already don't you?" I chuckled.

"Yes, now lets get going." She tugged Jasper along.

"Izzy babe, wake up you have to hold on. Put this helmet on okay babe?" I whispered.

"What? Okay, okay" She yawned and grabbed the helmet, slipping it on. I sighed buckling it for her.

I got on the bike, starting it, she jumped. "Come on babe get on" She nodded and slid on.

"Hold on" I said as I put it into gear and got onto the street. Her grip tightened as we hit the highway. I loved the wind pour over my face, it reminded me of flying. No with a human your eyes might water, but I was used to this wind from flying.

She scooted her body closer to mine, making me groan. Stupid, wonderful imprinting/whatever crap it is. Her hands slightly slipped under my jacket and shirt, her finger tips gliding over my skin.

I revved it up. Going faster. I figured I got a head start on Alice and the rest of them, but as that thought crossed my mind, I saw her car zoom past me. I wasn't going to try to beat her to her house. Not with Bel- Izzy on with me.

I turned off the high way and entered forks, going threw the town and off to the road that lead to the Cullen's. It was dark out, which made me nervous, especially with Edward running around. But I never saw him on the road. I pulled into the drive, parking near the door.

Alice came out of the house.

"Being extra careful with Bella now?" She cocked her head as I put the kickstand down. That's when I realized Izzy was asleep. I loosened her grip on me as I slipped off the bike, holding her up as I slipped the helmet off of her face. She still didn't wake up, and this made me laugh.

"How many drinks did she drink?" I asked, not really wanting to know but I asked anyway.

"Um . . . I saw her drink 5 margaritas with me. Rose saw her drink 2, and then Char said she downed five shots. She will be hurting in the morning." Alice shakily laughed.

"Poor babe." I whispered against her hair as I lifted her up in my arms cradling her against my chest as I brung her in the house. Esme was sitting in the living room reading a book.

"Hello Michael, oh, Bella's bedroom is up the stairs and the second on the right. In front of Carsile's studies. Alice skipped behind me as I walked up the stairs to Izzy's room. I opened the door and flipped on the lights. Wow, sign me up, I want to live here. Just Joking.

The room was nice, had books, a computer, closet, bathroom and a nice bed.

"Just set her on the bed, I'll get her out of her cloths." Alice told me.

I went to set her on the bed, I went to pull away and she had my shirt in a death grip.

"No Michael, don't go" She mumbled.

I looked at Alice for help. She shrugged.

"Told you, you were going to stay here." She tried to hide a smile. "Tell her you will be back, go into the bathroom and freshen up, I can smell you from all the way over here, and it's worse than what you usually smell like." She scrunched up her nose.

"Not like your any better" I mumbled. "Izzy babe I'll be back okay?"

She mumbled something like 'ok' and her hands slid off of my shirt. I walked into the bathroom shutting the door. I ran my hands threw my hair. I slipped off my shirt and threw it in the corner.

I washed my face. Shaking my head.

"Okay you can come back in" I heard Alice's voice say softly.

I opened the door. Bella was tucked in under the blankets.

"I'll see you two in the morning. It's Saturday tomorrow so, she can sleep in how ever much she wants to. She is going to have a massive head ache, so there is aspirin in the cupboard. I'll make coffee for her to, I've heard it helps but I'm a vampire, I wouldn't know" She shrugged. "Good night, if you don't want to sleep here you are welcome to go or stay in the guest bedroom down the hall, to the right." She finished and then disappeared.

I walked over to the other side of the bed, getting up and crawling over to her.

"Michael" She mumbled.

"Right here babe." I said, getting under the sheets. She scooted over so she could curl up against my chest.

Maybe this was all going to turn out somehow.

**

* * *

Okay so there it was! God that took forever cause I had a lot to do, and not a lot of time to write, and a lot to write! I can re-write it if you guys want but it will be another day or two before I can get it to ya!**

**Tell me what you think okay?**


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all I would like to apolagize so much for not updating sooner, I had been busy family, and then I got grounded! So I am soo sorry, please do not get mad at me that much.**

**Enjoy-**

'_Maybe this was going to turn out somehow' - (Michael's thoughts from last chapter)_

_**BPOV**_

God my head was killing me, I felt like I was going to throw up. I tightened my hold on what ever I was crushed against. Wait, what? Oh, it hurts to think. . . . I opened my eyes, they hurt like a bitch, everything hurt.

My vision was blurry. I blinked a couple times to let them adjust. I was in a room, it felt familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it, my head hurt to much to think. Arms were wrapped around me, and my hands were on a chest.

God what happened last night? _Singing. . . Drinking. . . Dancing. . . ._

I couldn't think of any particular thought. I looked up from the chest to see who it was, that I didn't go home with a stranger. I had all my cloths on so. . . We didn't have sex? No I would be sore. . . . Well even more sore.

Familiar Carmel color hair was my first clue, then his face. Michael.

God _did we have sex, what did I do last night, was I even wearing these cloths? _I looked down to find me in pajamas. _Crap! No I wasn't wearing pajamas! Crap!_

I started hyperventilating.

"Michael" I meant to say stronger but it came out like a whimper. He groaned then his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh. . . Your awake" He rolled over and stretched. I took deep breaths in, shaking slightly.

"What happened last night" I winced as my head throbbed.

"Let me go get you some Aspirin." He said jumping off the bed and running to a bathroom. I knew were I was. . . Thank god. . . I was in my room at the Cullen's.

He came back out handing me water and a tablet. I gingerly took it and swallowed it.

"Ok, I got to the club you were drunk out of your mind, you were grinding against some guy, and I took you to the group you fell asleep and we left. You wanted me to stay with you so I did." he said.

I groaned.

"You talk in your sleep to." He added with a chuckle.

"I have been told" I hissed.

"Nothing bad, didn't really make sense. You said you were confused, mad, you yelled, you said my name, and Edwards." He said softly.

I didn't exactly remember the dream, but it wasn't a good one.

"I've got to get going." I said trying to stand up and falling into Michael.

"Wow there, sit back down, Alice made you coffee, stay there and I'll be back up with it okay babe?" He said, wait, WHAT did he just call me?

"What did you just call me?" I said my voice rising.

His face fell, then he shook his head. "Nothing Izzy"

He was going to use that nick name to? Groan. . . Well I did like it when he called me that, STOP!

My dreams were right, I am confused. . .

After having three aspirin and two cups of coffee I was feeling better, I could sit in the room with family and listen to them chat.

"So has anyone heard from Edward?" I asked.

Silence.

"No we haven't the last time we did he was up in Denali." Carsile said.

"Alice! What is it?" I heard Jasper's voice say worriedly.

Silence.

"He. . . He. . . He's gone, Edwards not there anymore. He is not mentally there, its like Jeckal and Mr. Hide. He's crazed, he is on a rampage, I see him killing Michael" What! No! He can't kill Michael!

"Wait. . . No the vision changed." she paused "He I see him going to the Voltaire, and telling them about Michael."

"There is going to be a war." Those simple little words would mean so much more, and I knew it.

**Sorry that I haven't written and it is sooooooooooooo short but I just don't really have the motivation. . . I'll get it back soon, review and help we would ya? **


	10. Chapter 10

_**MichaelPOV**_

"_There is going to be a war." Alice said._

"A war?" I said, a bit amused. I wasn't to sure on her visions, and there hasn't been a war since the last leaders of the vampire world, and they perished.

"It looks like it." She looked at me, her eyes looked angry.

"Listen, I don't really believe in your little future seeing abilities. There hasn't been a war since the last vampire rulers and they died. I think would like to think vampire's are smart enough not to repeat history." I shook my head.

"The last vampire rulers?" Carsile said confused.

I nodded. "Yes. Before the three idiots you have were two rulers. They were very good at what they did. But the one I believe if the stories are true, had a power. . . He could influence people, vampires, anything in a great way. He convinced his brother to go to war with my kind, which ended in their deaths." I explained.

"How long ago was this?" Jasper asked.

"I'd say about fifteen hundred years ago." I explained.

"How old are your leaders?" Carsile asked.

"I think Gabriel is one million five hundred years old. Not sure on Adam." Come to think of it, no one knew how old Adam was. . . He didn't even know.

"Gabriel?" Carsile sputtered.

"Yes, that same Gabriel, he is a true Archangel."

_**EPOV**_

I knew Aro would do something about this. Caius would jump at the opportunity to fight, and Marcus would not put up a fight. This was splendid.

If I couldn't have her, then no one could. I should have stuck to the original plan. But no, my weak feelings told me to save her, leave her. She is to much of a liability for the Voltaire, she knows about everything, she would have to become a vampire, and I wouldn't have that, so she would be dead, along with her mate, and my old coven.

If my plan worked out, I would be leader of the world. Vampire, Angel, Shape sifter's, and what ever else there is. Maybe just maybe, Bella would change her mind and be mine. But first I would have to take out Alice.

The little psychic, or maybe she could join me, then nothing would go wrong. But I am getting ahead of my self here. One step at a time.

"Aro is ready for you Mr. Cullen." the human girl said.

"It is Mason, not Cullen." I snapped at her.

"So sorry Mr. Mason" She said hanging her head.

I walked past her into the throne room of Aro. I would have to be careful of my thoughts with Aro. Since my gift has developed, I could block my thoughts from him.

"Edward, what a pleasant surprise, hopefully this time you are not begging for death?" He said it more of a question then sarcasm.

"Yes, Aro. I have a proposition for you." I said, putting a little sadness in my voice.

"A proposition?" Caius said.

I nodded slumping my shoulders.

"Where is dear Isabella?" Aro asked.

"That is part of my proposition." I said. Carefully catching the annoyance in my voice.

"Then explain dear boy" Marcus's voice old and weak said. I almost felt bad for him. His own brother killed his mate so he would stay with him. Everyone knew it but him. No one dare tell him either, or Aro would have there head.

"Have you ever heard of a Suras?" I asked all of then.

"Legends merely. Yes we have heard of them." Aro answered.

"No that is were you are wrong, they are quite real believe me." I answered.

"Impossible, I have searched all over the world for them, and have come up empty handed." Aro said deep in thought. He was thinking of the possibility of them in his guard.

"Take my hand that would be easier." I put out my hand, hiding my thoughts of world domination.

He gasped.

His hand dropped. Caius jumped up.

"Brother, what is the mater!" He yelled a hiss.

It took a few moments for Aro to contain himself.

"It seems as thought Edward has found an Archangel or Suras, and it is mated to his supposed mate Isabella" Aro said, I growled. His guard moved.

"She is not his mate, she is mine." I told him, he smirked.

"Maybe it is her power, to lure in men from all different creatures." He chuckled at his thought.

"Well let me cover it. The Archangel shows up will you left, because Bella told you to. You came back, you can't hear his thoughts, he smelled off, you two fought because you hurt Bella. You two fought again at your house because Bella walked towards him, he explained his story, oh wonderful, all the legends are true. They kicked you out, and now you are here?" Aro summed up.

I nodded.

"And what is it of which you want me to do for you?" Aro asked.

"I want my mate back. I believe it is a danger to her and humans. It may expose us." I lied through my teeth but he seemed willing.

"I will have to discuss this with my brothers. I can not go attacking without some sort of reason." He said nodding to the guard.

"We will escort you to your room sir." A male said. They lead me to my room for now just a little while I will have an army to take out that pest.

_**MPOV**_

"So. . ." Izzy begin.

"So. . .?" I asked puzzled at what she was trying to make small talk on.

"I'm your mate." She stated.

"Yes." I answered. "Only if you want to be though." I added for measure. She stopped and stared at me.

"What?" I asked after a while.

"I'm sorry. . ." She apologized for god knows what.

"Why?" I asked.

"I. . . just am. I don't know what to do. I am confused. I thought I loved him. . . But I don't. . . now I seem to like you but I don't know. . ." She said staring at her hands.

"You seem to like me?" I asked a smirk stretching across my face. She looked at me eyes narrowing.

"Well. . . I don't know if you want to. . ." I began. "First, I'm really dominating." I said getting up and leaning into her so she backed up into the chair. My lips almost touching her.

"I like. . . Control." This was true, but I wouldn't hurt my mate to the point in which she didn't love me, or she was in serious pain. Just to know who's the boss.

"I can be stubborn. Really stubborn. But I am also a lover, a fighter, a debater, and anything else you can think of." I finished up.

"But you wouldn't hurt me" She challenged.

"Not to bad, just so you would know who is boss." I purred. I was sure my eyes were dilated, so they looked black.

"Hmmm. . ." She stumbled in a haze. Leaning forward, inhaling my sent as I did to her. I could smell her blood better now, the sent had changed a little, from strawberry's and freesia to a nutmeg, cranberry. . . Cinnamon, and a hint of pine. It was simply delicious.

"Do you really want this?" I asked. That always hung over my head, I always told myself that if I wanted a mate she would want it to. I wouldn't just want a fuck buddy. But then again I have had those too.

Her eyes cleared a little at me question.

"What is this?" She asked intoxicatingly.

"A kiss for right now." I murmured.

"Just a kiss. . ." She stated. "Then yes." She answered on accord.

I leaned in gently pressing my lips to hers. I have kissed beautiful girls before, ones who have been kissing all there lives. But. . . This was better then them in so many ways then one. She was my mate, it felt good doing anything with her while it be gently kissing, talking, or I would imagine. . . Sex.

I pressed a little harder against her lips, kissing her. She let out a sigh, leaning into me. Without noticing she slid her arms around my neck. Her lips opened on accord. I chuckled pulling away.

She looked at me confused.

"Just a kiss?" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess." She looked into my eyes searching.

"Why me?" She asked almost to herself.

"Why me what?" I asked I had an idea of what she was wondering about but better safe then sorry.

"Why did this happen to me? It could have happened to anyone else, but it happened to me." She said.

"Well. Maybe God has something in store for you, something that will make up for your misfortune." I murmured against her neck.

"I'm not saying that it was unfortunate, it will work out in the end. I'm just. . . Confused." She paused thinking. "I had a best friend. . . I'm not so sure he is still my best friend, he is a werewolf shape shifter thing, my ex- boyfriend is a vampire along with my adoptive family. I thought he was my mate and I wanted to be a vampire with him for eternity."

I growled at this. She was not his. . . But I'm not sure I wanted to say she was mine either.

"But now you're my mate, and my ex is planning to kill me or you. My family. I don't know what to think anymore! I am so confused, I don't know if I am a human, I want to be a vampire, or I want to be an angel!" She explained. I chuckled.

As long as she wanted to be with me forever I didn't care if she was a Suras or a fairy. I would love her no matter what.

_**Izzy(Bella)POV**_

I had started having feelings for him when I first met him. . . But I guess I didn't realize it until now.

He was so gorges. He was everything a girl would want, and everything you would high tail and run from if you were smart.

I would say he was at least 6' 3". Not as tall as Jacob but taller then Edward. His skin had a tan to it, not like Jacobs, but not as white as mine. He had long sandy colored hair. It was naturally darker but it has been sunny so it had lightened up. He was muscular, had a nice toned torso, along with a six pack. He was ripped in the back, I guess from his wings. His wings. . . They were black in color. But since I had known him they had lightened up along with his hair. They were now a grey/brown color.

I sat with him in his arms for a few moments or two then decided to get up.

We had decided to take it slow. Let what happened happen.

Now I'm not sure the rest of the family was happy about this, but it wasn't really their chose. Rosalie I think resented me for all the men that fondled over me. But I think I resented myself for it to.

_**About a week later**_

Michael had contacted his leaders and informed them about the events. Turns out that Michael is related to the Angel from the bible, Michael and his parents named him after him.

I had learned a lot about him, and I had told him a lot about me, not just the bad either, the good to.

My hair had lightened up, to a caramel color, and my skin seemed to roughen up a bit, as if I was toughening up. I chuckled to myself at that thought.

"What are you laughing about babe?" Michael whispered into the crook of my neck.

As we speak I was curled up on his chest, with him rubbing circles in my back.

"Nothing much, just me being me" I said, lifting my head to his, giving him a kiss.

His arms wrapped around my back pulling me to him. I rubbed my fingers into his scalp earning a soothing sound coming out of his throat.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"I guess that's our content noise. Almost like a purr, like a sigh." He said. I nodded.

I heard a knock on the door. Michael growled. His growl unlike vampires was more animal, not human at all.

"Its just me Michael." Alice said, I could almost feel her roll her eyes.

"What is it Alice." I said jumping up and opening the door.

"I had a vision." She stated. Her eyes a little glazed over.

I cocked my head to the side.

"The Voltaire have decided to attack us, and our kind. They are not aware of how many people your kind has. They will be here in a few weeks. . . Three to be exact." I gasped. But I already knew it would be soon.

It was a split decision. I didn't need to think about it, it just flowed out of my mouth.

"Michael. Change me."


	11. Chapter 11 Maybe i love you

_**IzzyPOV**_

"_Michael change me" I said._

Alice and Michael, along with everyone in the house stopped and yelled "WHAT?"

"You heard me" I said, slightly annoyed.

"Bella are you serious?" Alice screamed.

"Its Izzy Alice and yes I am serious." I said quietly. Michael looked like he was thinking very hard.

"Michael?" I said, wondering if I just ruined what I had. I moved in his arms to look at his face clearer.

"I don't want to tell you no, because if its what you want then I would do it in a heart beat. I am sure you are my imprint or mate or whatever I would call it, I just. . . Don't want to lose you." He said.

"You would change her?" Alice said as if he was crazy.

"Yes I would do you have a problem with that?" he said, growling a bit.

"No. . . I just. . . I don't really want to lose her either, and with the Voltaire coming in three weeks. . ." she said shaking her head.

"How long does the change take?" I asked him.

"Its faster then a vampire's but with the wings it would ruffle take 3 or four days." He said.

"Then we have time!" I said, pulling at his shirt.

"Lets see what the famil-" Alice started before I cut her off.

"Oh no, we both know how well that went the last time." I growled at her. She looked taken back.

"Sorry" She said.

"Alice, why don't you leave so I can talk to Izzy by myself." He smiled at her.

She nodded shutting the door.

"Do you really want this? Is it because we are going to have a war? Why do you want it all of the sudden?" He asked, looking at me weird.

"Its not like I am going to be a vampire and want to drain have of the world." I said. Rolling my eyes.

"Um. . . Hate to break it to you but its going to be a little like that, remember, I drink blood too" He said. His eyes suddenly becoming dark.

"But not as bad as a vampire right?" He nodded.

"I. . . I'm not sure if I want to call it love now. . . But I do like you, and if I am your mate, I will always have you there with me." I said.

"Now, I want to explain some things to you. My kind is not like a vampire, but some vampires are similar, they are not like your Cullen's." he stated. "Women, in my kind, you would say they are degraded. They are not as strong as the males, and tend to be quicker. In a mated pair, the women looks for protection in the male, although they can fight. Its instinct, and its expected that the women act a certain way to show. . . Respect."

I was confused. "That is fucked up" was all I could say.

"But, there is an upside to it to. If the women ever gets in trouble, the male is to blame. The female may be punished but it is the males fault for not keeping an eye on his mate."

"Now that is fucked up to." I said.

"That is the way it is for our kind." he stated. "Are you sure you want to be like me?"

"I still do, even though its fucked up. . . I kinda like having you in charge" I said "Dominating" I whispered seductively.

He growled roughly. Pushing me into the mattress. "That's not the only thing I can be dominating on sweet heart."

I moaned an pushed my hips up into his earning a growl from him.

"I will change you" He said after a while. "But under one condition."

I sighed a grunt when he said that.

"What?" He said pulling back.

"Edward said the same thing. . . Tell me its not marriage?" I phrased it as a question.

He looked at me funny before throwing his head back and laughing.

"No not unless you believe in sex after marriage" He said nuzzling my neck. Wait, what?

"Wait? What? Sex?" I said.

"Before I change you. . . I want to make love to you" He said seriously.

"Deal" I said like I had just signed a contract to a dirty little secret.

"Its going to hurt, the first time. . . So" he began.

"So just pop my cherry and then when you are going to change me it wont hurt so bad." I said.

"Lets go to my house" He said suggestively.

We got up and went down stairs.

"He is going to go show me his house, and Alice, when will I be changing?" I said looking at her with a smile.

"In two day. From my visions you will awake in three." She said not saying anything else.

"Will I have wings?" I asked, my smile growing.

"That I can not tell you." She said with a smile.

We walked out of the house to his street bike. "Stupid pixie wont tell me. . ." I mumbled.

"Don't worry sweet heart, what ever you have you will look beautiful as ever." He said kissing me as he handed me the helmet.

He climbed on and I climbed on after him. God if my dad knew I was riding one of these at these speeds I would be killed. But then again I was eighteen so I could do whatever I wanted.

We flew to his house (metaphorically speaking).

He stopped the bike opening the garage and then stopping it inside. I took off the helmet and looked around, and outside.

His house was beautiful. The decorating or landscaping was priceless, just breathtaking. His garage was huge, with a couple cars in it, old ones I couldn't really name.

"Like what you see?" He said as my eyes landed on him.

"Yes I do, you have a lovely home." I murmured hugging him and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Let me take you on the rest of the tour." He chuckled against my lips pulling away and leading me into the rest of the home. When we walked in, we were in the laundry room, and ahead of us was the dinning room looking out to a glass sliding door that lead out to the back yard I supposed. We walked in and I could see the living room and kitchen.

He lead me into the kitchen which wasn't very big but it was cozy. At the end of the kitchen was the pantry and a open door that met up with the living room. The living room had lots of windows and had two flights of stairs one leading up and one down. He lead me down and there was a bedroom, bathroom and tv room. We headed back up the stairs and up the next flight of stairs.

As you got up the stairs there was a bathroom to your left and a computer room to your right. In front of you was a short hallway with a small closet in the middle and to the back was two bedrooms. One was a guest room and the other one was what I supposed was his room.

We walked into his room.

**An Hour later: **

Michael had fallen asleep after he made sure I wasn't in any more pain after that.

I got to say, I didn't think it was going to hurt that bad! But there wasn't much I could do, I just let Michael enjoy himself. I couldn't really tell you much cause it wasn't all that I thought it was cracked up to be, but I was glad that I could see the pleasure on his face.

After word he felt really bad for hurting me and wanted to make sure I was okay, he got freaked by the blood. But I got cleaned up and we changed the sheets, and after explaining it to him he was okay.

It didn't really hurt anymore, more of a dull throb now. I was pretty tired, so I curled up in his arms and tried to sleep. It didn't take me long after I let my mind shut off. . .

**Morning:**

I felt Michael shift in his sleep so I was cradled against his chest, him breathing in my scent. I looked up at him with my tired eyes.

"Morning Michael" I said groggily.

"Morning babe" He said kissing my head. "How are you feeling?"

I stretched out, ow yep I was sore. "A little sore but good."

He frowned.

"It will be better when we turn you" He said kissing me gently on the lips.

"It will be perfect" I agreed. He smiled against my lips.

I still wasn't sure that I was completely in love with him. But there was a definite answer that I couldn't have him out of my life.


End file.
